


Sotto il salice

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A paparino bello non si dice di no, Deliri di onnipotenza, Feanaro e i suoi buoni propositi, Feanaro e le sorellastre, Feanaro è una dramaqueen, Gen, Headcanon mezzi-seri, Il palazzo è pieno di usurpatori, Introspettivo, Irime dovrebbe mordere le trecce di suo fratello, Non prendetemi troppo sul serio davvero, Sarcasmo e risentimento da tutte le parti, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanáro ha un problema: sta per nascere l’ultimo figlio di quella Vanya usurpatrice e vorrebbe essere il più lontano possibile dal palazzo. Ma suo padre ha preso a cuore il suo braccio come anti-stress e Fëanáro non può dire di no a paparino caro.<br/>Peccato che, mentre attende la chiamata nel giardino della sua infanzia, le sue sorellastre gli si appiccichino addosso e non c’è altro modo di levarsele di torno se non... assecondarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto il salice

«La Regina è in travaglio».

Fëanáro non sollevò lo sguardo dalla mappa su cui era chino. C’era un passaggio attraverso le Pelóri che aveva intravisto in un viaggio precedente, ma ora non riusciva a individuarlo sulla mappa. Non era stato preciso, le sue conoscenze di quelle montagne erano state molto superficiali quando aveva disegnato quella mappa.

Era tempo di farne un’altra.

Una mano gli afferrò il mento e Fëanáro si ritrovò a fissare in volto Nerdanel, per nulla divertita. Non che avesse cercato di _divertirla_.

Solo di ignorare le sue parole.

Niente di che, davvero.

«Fingere di non aver ascoltato non tarderà il parto e non ti eviterà di ricevere un invito per l’Essecarmë».

Fëanáro si raddrizzò e la mano di Nerdanel ricadde sul tavolo, dall’altra parte rispetto a lui.

«Tu mi dici cose di cui non può fregarmene di meno». Gli piaceva quella parola. _Fregarsene._ Lo aveva sorpreso come nessuno l’avesse usata molto prima di allora, l’aveva riscoperta per puro caso e ora non sapeva più come fare senza. Si applicava alla perfezione a diversi aspetti della famiglia della Vanya: se ne fregava di lei, se ne fregava dei suoi figli, in particolare dell’ultima nata tre anni fa, e se ne fregava ancor meno di quello che stava per nascere.

Perché tutta Tirion sapeva che si trattava di un maschio.

Papà non aveva fatto altro che dirlo a chiunque volesse stare a sentirlo.

E, suo malgrado, Fëanáro non poteva fare a meno di ascoltare suo padre.

Era l’unico per cui quella nuova, bellissima parola non si applicava.

Be’, lui e Nerdanel.

Era difficile fregarsene di _lei_.

«Io intendo andare al palazzo ad assistere al parto» disse Nerdanel. «Credo che di questo dovrebbe _fregartene_. Anche perché tuo padre mi chiederà dove sei e sai che non mi piace mentire al Ñoldóran».

Nerdanel sollevò un angolo della bocca.

Fëanáro avrebbe voluto _tanto_ fregarsene di lei e di quello che avrebbe potuto dire a papà.

«Mio padre sarà in ansia» disse lui e arrotolò la mappa. «Penso che ti accompagnerò. Vorrà la mia compagnia durante l’attesa». Gli ultimi tre parti avevano ridotto Finwë a un concentrato di preoccupazioni e camminate avanti e indietro, al punto che, l’ultima volta, la levatrice lo aveva fatto cacciare di peso dalle sue assistenti. Di peso. Il Re dei Noldor.

Nei corridoi fuori dagli appartamenti della Regina, Fëanáro aveva offerto il suo braccio perché fosse stritolato dal nervosismo di papà. Non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no.

E questa volta lo avrebbe rifatto.

«Ottimo, mi piace quando ti dimostri ragionevole» disse Nerdanel e gli tirò un buffetto.

Fëanáro strinse gli occhi. Che si togliesse quel sorrisetto compiaciuto dal viso o glielo avrebbe cancellato a furia di baci.

 

 

Il palazzo era in fermento, come a ogni nascita. Fëanáro non aveva idea se fosse stato così anche alla sua. Di certo, suo padre non era stato così preoccupato, era qualcosa che sapeva con certezza, perché fin troppe volte Finwë si era rimproverato quella calma, come se fosse stata la causa di quello che era successo a mamma.

Non serviva a niente dirgli che non era stato quello a consumarla.

Nerdanel camminò sempre due passi davanti a lui e, appena furono nel salone principale, si dileguò in direzione degli appartamenti della Regina.

Fëanáro non voleva avvicinarsi molto a quell’ala del palazzo e all’usurpatrice che la occupava, lo avrebbe fatto solo se avesse avuto la certezza che suo padre fosse stato sbattuto fuori dalle sue stanze. Fermò un paggio con una pila di asciugamani tra le braccia.

«Il re dove si trova?»

Il paggio sgranò gli occhi. Era un ragazzino! «Nelle stanze della Regina, principe».

«Grazie, vai» disse Fëanáro con un cenno della mano.

E quindi non era ancora stato cacciato. Presto sarebbe successo, non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti. E Fëanáro sarebbe corso al suo fianco.

Ora, però, aveva del tempo da far passare.

E lui odiava starsene con le mani in mano.

Andò verso uno dei giardini interni, per vedere cosa avesse cambiato papà questa volta. Per un periodo, uno dei giardini era stato così simile a quello in cui riposava mamma in Lórien, che era stato il preferito di Fëanáro. Gli aveva dato la sensazione di essere in presenza di sua madre, senza però dover compiere tutto il viaggio verso i Giardini di Irmo.

Quel giardino non esisteva più: papà lo aveva donato a Findis ed era stato orgogliosissimo di quello che la figlia della Vanya aveva fatto.

C’era comunque un grande salice che era rimasto intatto ed era stato il preferito di Fëanáro da bambino: era lì che avrebbe aspettato.

Peccato che ci fossero degli intrusi.

Fëanáro si fermò sotto il porticato e strinse gli occhi. No, _delle intruse_. Girò i tacchi verso un altro giardino, per nulla intenzionato a scambiare una parola con loro.

« _Náro!_ »

Oh, no.

La piccola peste bionda e quel nome storpiato.

Fëanáro si voltò. «Piantala di chiamarmi in quel modo» le disse e la fissò, la mascella serrata.

La peste saltò giù dalla panchina e corse verso di lui. Findis si alzò, le mani tese, mentre le trecce che stava facendo si scioglievano al vento.

«Írimë!» la chiamò Findis.

Fëanáro non fece in tempo a ritirarsi, che la peste bionda gli afferrò le braccia e saltellò davanti a lui.

«Il mio musone preferito!» cantilenò la peste.

Fëanáro l’afferrò per la vita e la sollevò fino ad avere gli occhi di lei all’altezza dei suoi. «Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi _Náro_. Sono Curufinwë».

«La zia dice che preferisci farti chiamare Fëanáro» disse la peste e spinse le labbra in avanti. «Papà si chiama Finwë, tu ti chiami Curufinwë, Nolo si chiama Nolofinwë. Troppi _finwë_ , tu sei Náro e basta».

Fëanáro sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto dire a Nerdanel di non dare troppa confidenza alla peste. Odiava che una cosa così piccola dicesse tante parole di senso compiuto, doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in lei. Findis era stata più quieta.

Mentre del figlio della Vanya se n’era fregato ancor prima di trovare la parola che rendesse l’idea dei suoi sentimenti per lui.

Findis era in piedi a metà strada tra il salice e il porticato, le mani una nell’altra davanti allo stomaco. Per quanto lui odiasse ammetterlo, la primogenita della Vanya era tutta Finwë. Gli era difficile odiarla davvero quando la guardava e vedeva la versione femminile di loro padre. E quel carattere appena Vanyarin che aveva era bilanciato da un buon senso che persino Fëanáro non poteva biasimare.

Non riusciva a odiarla. Se ci fosse stata solo lei in quel palazzo, lui sarebbe rimasto con papà.

Ma non era stato così, no?

Fëanáro rigirò la peste per mettersela sotto braccio, scatenandole risate sguaiate, e andò verso il salice. Appena le fu a fianco, Findis lo seguì e rimase in piedi, quando lui sedette e rigirò di nuovo la peste per sedersela su una gamba.

«Non mi aspettavo di vederti» disse Findis.

Fëanáro sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei e afferrò una mano della peste, che era corsa ad afferrare una treccia della sua acconciatura, di certo attirata da fermaglio che la reggeva.

«Cosa ti aspettavi? Che stessi in disparte mentre mio padre era in ansia, ancora una volta?» _Per colpa di tua madre_ restò non detto.

Findis mantenne il suo sguardo.

«Sei venuto senza che ci fosse il bisogno di chiamarti».

La peste si divincolò tra le braccia di Fëanáro, prese una treccia la tirò prima che lui potesse bloccarla. Dovette assumere qualche espressione particolare, perché le scatenò un’altra risata.

«Írimë» disse Findis, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla peste.

«Non usare quel tono, _daaai_ , non sto facendo niente!» A sostegno delle sue parole, la peste tirò la treccia e Fëanáro sospirò.

«Lascia stare i capelli di Curufinwë» disse Findis. «Avresti le tue trecce, se non fossi scappata prima che potessi iniziarne una».

Fëanáro guardò la peste con un sopracciglio inarcato e incontrò i suoi occhi. Lei sorrise e prese la treccia tra i denti. Lui serrò la mascella e ridusse gli occhi a due fessure per tentare di spaventarla. Tentare, appunto, perché la peste scoppiò a ridere.

«Perché non mordi le trecce di tuo fratello?» le chiese.

«Perché non fa facce buffe quando le mordo».

Fëanáro rivolse uno sguardo a Findis, aspettandosi di vedere un minimo di esasperazione sul suo volto, ma aveva le labbra serrate. Come per non ridere. Era un’espressione insolita per lei.

«Te la tolgo di dosso?» chiese Findis.

Fëanáro sciolse le trecce raccolte dietro la testa e la peste batté le mani e iniziò a tirarle come se fossero delle funi. Aveva un’espressione così concentrata che Fëanáro sentì un sorriso tirargli le guance.

«Papà era in ansia anche questa volta» disse Findis e prese posto sulla panchina, dal lato opposto alla gamba su cui era seduta la peste.

«Era?»

«Si è calmato quando mia madre ha detto che ne aveva abbastanza della sua espressione preoccupata e che non voleva più figli».

Era ora che la piantasse! Da quando aveva sposato papà, l’usurpatrice non aveva fatto altro che sfornare figli. E pronunciare male le parole. E ignorare le sue frecciate, nascondendosi dietro quel suo odiosissimo contegno Vanyarin.

«Lo so cosa stai pensando, Curufinwë».

Fëanáro rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco a Findis.

«Non importa quanti fratelli avrò» continuò lei, «per papà tu sarai sempre il suo prezioso primogenito. Nessuno può sostituirti».

Fëanáro guardò la peste, intenta a intrecciare due ciocche dei capelli che gli ricadevano sul petto.

«Nemmeno Nolofinwë».

Fëanáro mosse le dita contro il fianco della peste e le strappò un risolino acuto. Non aveva bisogno di sentire quelle parole. Potevano essere vere, in teoria, ma non le _sentiva_ vere. Sua madre non era lì a ricordare a Finwë chi era il suo vero erede, chi era la sua vera moglie. Il corpo di sua madre era a Lórien e Fëanáro non aveva la pazienza di vivere a palazzo, con l’obbligo di vedere ogni giorno quell’usurpatrice e suo figlio, vedere suo padre riversare su quel ragazzetto lo stesso amore che aveva riversato su di lui quando erano solo Finwë e Fëanáro Curufinwë nel grande palazzo sul Túna.

Solleticare la peste era quasi terapeutico. Così come Findis era tutto loro padre, la peste era bionda e Vanya, ma aveva lo spirito di una Noldo, non la grazia fredda e controllata del popolo di sua madre. Per sfortuna, era troppo bionda, troppo luminosa perché lui potesse guardarla senza pensare a chi fosse la madre.

Fëanáro fermò il solletico e avvolse la peste in un abbraccio, mentre le risate si placavano e lasciavano spazio al respiro pesante.

«Vieni più spesso, Curufinwë. Non solo quando te lo chiede papà» disse Findis e Fëanáro fu costretto a guardarla.

«Per fare cosa?»

«Per passare del tempo con lui, almeno. O anche con Írimë». Findis sorrise appena. «Magari, vedendoti più spesso, smetterà di prenderti d’assalto a ogni tua comparsa».

Fëanáro rivolse lo sguardo alla peste, che scosse la testa. «Non funzionerà».

«O troverà il tuo carattere abbastanza sgradevole da fuggire una volta per tutte» aggiunse una voce.

Lui sapeva di chi era quella voce, anche se era cambiata ed era diventata più profonda.

Fëanáro sollevò gli occhi verso il porticato, dove il figlio dell’usurpatrice era appoggiato a una colonna con la spalla, le braccia incrociate sul petto, vestito di blu, come sempre. Fëanáro spostò la peste sulla panchina e si mise in piedi.

Era tempo di andarsene.

La peste corse verso il fratello, urlando “Nolo!” e si aggrappò a lui con le braccia alla vita, le mani strette alla tunica e le gambe avvolte a una delle gambe di lui.

«Porti novità?» disse Findis.

Fëanáro si sentiva troppo furibondo per parlare. Al punto da essere ridotto al mutismo. Strinse le mani a pugno, fino a sentire le unghie premere contro le ossa.

Il figlio dell’usurpatrice gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo, con le sopracciglia corrugate, e guardò Findis. «È nato. Mamma lo ha chiamato Ingoldo».

Era nato. Era nato un altro bambino. E papà non aveva avuto bisogno di Fëanáro per placare l’ansia.

Questo perché si era offerto _quello lì_ al suo posto?

La peste tartassò di domande il figlio dell’usurpatrice, ma Fëanáro sentì la voce di lei come il canto delle cicale, un chiacchiericcio incomprensibile e, ora, fastidioso.

«Ingoldo» sputò Fëanáro, gli occhi fissi a terra pur di non guardare _quell’altro_. «È un nome da _Vanya_. Quel bambino non è forse figlio del re dei Noldor?»

«Curufinwë–».

Fëanáro ignorò Findis, si voltò verso il lato di portico più distante dal figlio dell’usurpatrice e se ne andò.

_Vieni più spesso_ , gli aveva chiesto Findis.

_Nessuno può sostituirti_ , gli aveva detto ancora prima.

Oh, lei aveva saputo che suo fratello era di fianco al loro padre al posto suo. Lo aveva saputo e aveva cercato di lisciarlo, per evitare che si infuriasse quando lo avesse scoperto.

E ci era riuscita!

Si era sbagliato a considerarla così simile a papà.

Non era altro che un’imbonitrice, come sua madre e tutta la stirpe di sua madre. Lo aveva rincretinito, mentre suo fratello prendeva il posto che spettava a Fëanáro per nascita e per diritto.

Un vaso – di fattura _non_ Noldor, neppure da lontano – occupava un tavolino lungo il corridoio. Fëanáro lo prese e lo gettò dall’altra parte, contro il muro, e il suono della porcellana rotta fu _molto_ liberatorio.

I servitori che stavano andando da una parte e dall’altra si fermarono.

«Cosa guardate? Non avete un nuovo Vanya da accudire?»

Nessuno si mosse e i servitori attesero che lui riprendesse il cammino, per tornare alle loro occupazioni.

Fëanáro sarebbe tornato al palazzo, non c’era dubbio. Avrebbe compiuto quel viaggio che stava programmando, si sarebbe tenuto lontano il necessario per non assistere al delirio per la nascita di questo nuovo maschio, questo nuovo principe, e sarebbe tornato.

E avrebbe riempito le sale del palazzo sul Túna della _sua_ famiglia!

Nerdanel sarebbe stata entusiasta di sapere che si era deciso.

Sì, era un’idea _magnifica_!

**Author's Note:**

> Peccato che poi, appena arrivato a casa Feanarello sia rinsavito!
> 
> Okay, rimpiango l’assenza del genere “dramaqueen” o almeno “sarcasmo e risentimento da tutte le parti”, perché questo delirio nella testa di Feanarello ne avrebbe decisamente bisogno (ma ignoriamo questo e la logica secondo cui io ho spalmato i suoi figli nella timeline degli Anni degli Alberi, sssssh). È comunque un delirio di onnipotenza che mi sembra adatto al personaggio e mi sembrava adatto a concludere il racconto, LOL.
> 
> Tornando seria, questo racconto l’ho scritto principalmente perché volevo esplorare l’idea che ho del rapporto tra Fëanáro e le sorellastre, idea legata al mio headcanon secondo cui i suoi problemi fossero soprattutto con i fratellastri, primo fra tutti Nolo (mentre per me è most likely che abbia ignorato allegramente Arafinwë, probabilmente era accecato dai capelli biondi e non guardava mai nella sua direzione).
> 
> In quanto all’Essecarmë, dato che in Laws and Customs Tolkien la chiama “cerimonia”, immagino fosse proprio una cerimonia pubblica e tutto, tipo un... battesimo? Non saprei bene come tradurre in maniera piacevole “Name-making”, perciò ho tenuto la forma Quenya e via!
> 
> Poi è un mio headcanon, serio e non for-the-lol, che Fëanáro possa aver ritardato l’arrivo dei figli per paura che a Nerdanel potesse succedere lo stesso che a sua madre; così come me lo vedo essere tutto preoccupato e premuroso a livelli poco sopportabili durante la prima gravidanza, poi direi che con il passare dei figli si è relativamente tranquillizzato? LOL  
> Chiudo qui perché sto delirando, seriously, scusatemi.
> 
> La prossima settimana non sono certa di riuscire a postare di mercoledì, because (probabile) viaggio dal parentame. È come tutti gli anni, solo che questa volta capita proprio nel Giorno di Postaggio™. Semmai mi trovate di martedì o giovedì (più probabile la seconda, martedì potrei avere le valigie da fare dopo lavoro, ARGH help!), ma non ho ancora certezze perché qua fare un piano ferie sensato non è di casa.
> 
> Detto questo, grazie a chi ha letto e ci rivediamo la prossima settimana... forse.
> 
> Kan


End file.
